Cell Phone
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: Maybe having Tsuna freak out and send you text after text is a good thing, after all. Yamamoto x reader


"Mmm~"

"_Hahh_…Y-Yamamoto…!"

He was still kissing you, nibbling with the slightest amount of pressure on your bottom lip. His hands were under your blouse and they worked the clasp of your bra; a quick twist of his fingers and your bra fell open, exposing your breasts for his touch.

It was crazy, what a steamy kiss with him could do to your body. All it took was his tongue against yours and you were as horny as hell. Your skin begged to be touched, burning pleasantly whenever he slid his hands over you. You knew your little mewls and gasps were getting to him—you could see it in the darkening of his eyes, and there was something nudging your hip.

Yamamoto grinned against your mouth as he began rolling his thumbs gently over your nipples, taking great care to play with the hardened rosebuds. "Wow, (y/n)," he said, "you really want me, huh?"

"You could say that," you gasped, your head lolling back. You arched into him, allowing him more access.

Underneath all that innocence, Yamamoto was actually quite a pervert and you had become quite familiar with that knowledge. He was a shameless pervert and it was so damn sexy.

He continued kneading your breasts expertly and he detached his mouth from yours, repositioning his lips at the base of your neck instead. When he licked your skin, sucking on it lightly, you moaned. "Ahh—"

**where r u? Ur late!** **(y/n)-chan, reborn's gonna kill me, plz hurry!**

Your phone jingled quietly as a text message flashed on your screen. You ignored it at first, focusing only on Yamamoto in front of you, but when he pulled away to look curiously in its direction, you mentally groaned at having been interrupted.

"You got a text," he said. "It's from Tsuna."

"Yeah, seems like Reborn wants us all to meet up at his house." You reached for the phone and went to the menu, switching the sound to vibrate. That way, text messages wouldn't bother the two of you. "Whatever. He can wait." You all but threw your phone back onto the table. "Now, where were we, Yamamoto?"

The raven-haired teen chuckled before smashing his lips back to yours, his fingers simultaneously resuming their work on you. It was bliss all over again and you loved it. Each little flick of his thumb and gnaw of his teeth sent shudders down your spine, and they collected at your pool of heat between your legs, where the sensations were growing uncomfortably apparent.

**(y/n)-chan! we're all waiting for u! where r u?**

**goddamn it, woman, why does Tenth have your number? **

**EXTREMEEEEEE! *.* Here's mine: 398-7363 **

**(y/n)-chan!?**

The annoying sound of your cell phone vibrating wildly with a flood of texts sounded throughout the room and even the two of you could hear it over your furious make-out session. You hoped Yamamoto would ignore it this time around but he pulled away from you again.

"That's rather irritating," he said.

"I can turn it off," you offered, pressing your thighs tightly together. God, your panties were probably soaked by now, from desire alone. You were definitely going to get it on with him any moment now—if only your damn phone stopped vibrating—!

**that dumbass baseball nut w/ you? tell him not to come to the meeting AND WOULD YOU HURRY UP, TENTH IS WORRIED?!**

**(y/n)-chan, reborn's serious about it…**

Yamamoto was eyeing the phone in such a strange way that you did a double-take. That mischievous twinkle in his eye wasn't good, was it? And it was so perverted…

Quick as a flash, he had snatched your phone and now he yanked your skirt down, displaying your damp panties.

He laughed upon seeing your panties. "You're so wet already? But I barely did anything!"

Your face flamed. "Sh-Shut up!" Then you gave him a weird look, trying your best to tone down the blush painted across your cheeks. "What are you planning to do with that phone?"

"Oh?" He looked at the phone in his hands, vibrating with more text messages. Then he turned back to you and his grin was absolutely wicked. "You know, _this._" Still wearing that grin, Yamamoto pressed the phone to your panties, right up against your heat.

It was amazing. You gasped loudly, eyes widening in surprise as the metal buzzed against your core and a sweet tingling jolted up your body. Your instinctive reaction was to spread your legs wider and he took that as a cue to push your phone against you even harder. Pretty soon, you found yourself a mess of incoherent words, unable to do anything else but moan, both of your hands gripping his wrist.

With his free hand, Yamamoto went back to playing with your breasts and he kissed you passionately. You tried desperately not to come all over your phone but it was much too difficult, and the combined sensations of the buzzing against your clit, his fingers rolling over your nipples, and his tongue sliding against your lip—

At that moment, you were so glad Tsuna was worried that you'd skipped the meeting. Otherwise he would've never texted you as much as he did!

* * *

**LCIH: **Hope you liked the (terrible?) smut! Leave a review and I'll be in your debt forever~!


End file.
